RULES
by God's Tears
Summary: Il a juste à suivre les règles. Mais ça n'a jamais été son genre et maintenant, il doit en assumer les conséquences.
1. PARTIE I

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**RULES - PARTIE I**

* * *

**Juin**

La fenêtre Skype s'ouvre et il tombe sur le visage agacé de Luxus, qui mange un beignet. Ses sourcils sont froncés tandis qu'il met son surligneur derrière son oreille tout en avalant l'énorme bouchée qu'il a dû prendre, juste avant. Il s'essuie la main sur son pull pour retirer le sucre de sa collation, sourit, et se penche en arrière sur son siège.

« Hey, lance-t-il avec désinvolture, comment tu vas ? »

Gerald esquisse un bref sourire en se saisissant d'une bouteille d'eau, à côté de son ordinateur portable. Le bouchon tourne entre ses doigts et l'air du ventilo qui tourne à plein régime frappe son visage. Ça fait un bien fou ; la chaleur est horrible, tant qu'il n'ose pas imaginer les températures à l'extérieur.

« J'ai un truc à t'annoncer.

\- Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à bouger ton cul et aller en soirée comme le commun de tous les étudiants ?

\- Non, ça, tu peux rêver.

\- Ce serait trop beau, se moque le grand blond en prenant une bouchée de sa pâtisserie. »

L'étudiant en astronomie boit un peu et essaie de trouver une tournure de phrase pour que sa nouvelle passe tranquillement mais, au bout d'une minute ou deux, il décide de se lancer et d'y aller directement. Ce sera plus simple. Et puis, depuis quand a-t-il besoin de prendre des pincettes avec ce gars ?

« Je vais vivre avec Erza l'année prochaine. »

Bien sûr, Gerald n'a pas prévu que son ami crache ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sur l'écran, rendant le visuel brouillé par des miettes et sans doute de la salive. Et, évidemment, il ne prend pas tout de suite la peine d'essuyer.

« C'est une putain de mauvaise idée, ça. »

Il se lève du siège pour nettoyer le gâchis de nourriture, avec une feuille d'essuie-tout.

« Pas vraiment. Après tout, on va dans la même université, ce serait stupide de prendre un appartement différent. En plus, les loyers sont élevés.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas prendre un appartement avec une autre personne ? Nan ?, raille Luxus en se remettant assis. T'es vraiment pas malin sur tous les plans. »

Gigotant un peu sur son fauteuil, le garçon se frotte la nuque. Il s'étonne durant un instant de ne pas sentir des mèches sur ses phalanges, puis se souvient qu'il s'est coupé les cheveux, la semaine dernière.

« On se connaît depuis longtemps et on peut veiller l'un sur l'autre. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de si mauvais que ça.

\- Ça reste vraiment une idée à la con.

\- Pourquoi ?, soupire Gerald en appuyant son menton contre sa paume.

\- Oh pitié, tout le monde sait que tu aimes Erza. »

La voix de son ami est assez moqueuse, bien qu'irritée dans le fond. Ses bras se sont croisés au fur et à mesure de la discussion, lui montrant clairement que la situation est, pour lui, un nid à emmerdes.

« On a grandi, le lycée est passé. On est adulte maintenant. »

Le blond ricane et secoue la tête.

« Si ça te plait de vivre dans un monde où tu te mens, soit. Mais tu vas recommencer à ressentir cette merde pour elle et quand ce sera le cas, je me ferai un plaisir de t'entendre dire que j'avais raison. »

Les yeux verts se plissent un peu, légèrement, juste pour méditer sur ces mots. Puis Gerald hausse les épaules.

« Nah, dit-il, tout ira bien. »

Pourtant, alors qu'il voit son nom à côté du sien sur le bail, le jeune homme sent son cœur s'emballer et son ventre se tordre. Il déglutit pour chasser l'émotion coincée dans sa gorge.

Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, pas vrai ?

**Juillet**

Erza avance tranquillement dans l'allée du magasin, observant les alentours avec une attention toute particulière. C'est elle qui est en charge de la décoration de leur appartement, le garçon n'ayant pas envie de protester à ce sujet. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il accordait une grande importance à la couleur des coussins sur un canapé, ou encore au tableau qui sera accroché à l'entrée. Donc il la suit tranquillement, donnant tout de même parfois un avis, ce qui lui arrache un rictus à l'occasion.

Elle a une façon de sourire qu'il apprécie beaucoup et, à mesure du temps, Gerald commence aussi à trouver que cette idée de vivre avec elle est horrible. Mais c'est trop tard pour reculer, tous les papiers sont signés. Avec de la chance, tout se déroulera comme sur des roulettes : pas de complications, pas de sentiments oubliés qui refont surface, juste des bons moments avec cette amie en or.

Les mèches écarlates, ondulées pour aujourd'hui, flottent sous ses pas légers. Ses cheveux possèdent ce parfum un peu sucré, doux, fruité, qui lui donne toujours envie de l'enlacer pour faufiler son nez dedans. C'est enivrant et dangereux, il ne s'est jamais habitué, même s'il a déjà dormi avec elle plusieurs fois.

« Vu l'exposition qu'on a, ce serait chouette de prendre quelques plantes, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle s'est retournée pour lui poser la question, en croisant ses fins doigts derrière son dos. Sa robe blanche bouge encore sous son mouvement subtil. Gerald hausse les sourcils, juste avant qu'un sourire taquin se faufile sur ses lèvres.

« Tu veux dire que tu veux des plantes pour que je m'en occupe, parce que tu les oublies toujours ? »

La rouquine gonfle les joues.

« N'oublions pas Fred, ce pauvre cactus, continue-t-il en se frottant le menton. C'est quand même un sacré exploit d'avoir tué un ca- »

Le moelleux coussin qui lui atterrit en pleine face lui indique clairement que le sujet « plantes vertes » est clos. Un gloussement lui échappe alors qu'il se remet en marche, cette fois à côté d'elle. Sa main tient la poignée du panier à roues qu'il tire tranquillement.

« Et si on allait regarder la vaisselle ? »

Erza lui jette un bref coup d'œil. Elle est en train de jouer avec une mèche rouge, s'amusant à l'enrouler autour de son index. Son regard pétille de malice, comme toujours.

« Tu parles de la vaisselle que tu vas sans doute casser ? Bien sûr, oui, allons-y. »

**Août**

Gerald n'aurait jamais pensé que se rendre pour de bon à leur appartement serait aussi intimidant. Le trajet dans le taxi se fait un peu en silence, ses quelques tentatives de blague étant compressées au fond de sa gorge. À côté de lui, Erza paraît très calme tandis qu'elle répond à ses messages, sur son téléphone. Il évite de la regarder, parce que la réalisation est dure à avaler ; il va vivre avec avec elle. Pendant un an.

Une. Foutue. Année.

Quand le véhicule s'arrête, il fourre une main dans la poche de son jean pour en sortir son portefeuille afin de régler le trajet, sauf que son amie le devance et tend un billet en direction du chauffeur. Le sourire qu'elle lui donne quand il s'apprête à protester lui fait oublier ses mots et stoppe son geste. Il a la brève pensée qu'il est mal barré s'il est aussi comme ça quand ils auront des disputes.

Bon sang, ce n'est pas le moment de redevenir un bisounours !

Le bâtiment ne possède pas d'ascenseur mais ce n'est pas un détail dérangeant. Gerald est tout à fait apte à monter au troisième, les bras plein de courses, même si ce détail ne plaît pas trop à la jeune femme. Cependant, leur appartement détient un charme indéniable, ce qui avait définitivement séduit sa colocataire lors de la première visite.

Ils sont en train de longer le mur vers la porte de leur petit cocon quand elle pose une question avec une voix enjouée.

« Est-ce que tu vas me porter sur le seuil ? »

Bien évidemment, les clés lui ont échappé des mains et se sont écrasées par terre, à ses pieds. Une flopée de pensées se bouscule dans sa tête et il se retrouve juste les lèvres entrouvertes, avec les yeux un peu écarquillés.

« Euh je- Quoi ? Enfin, si tu veux je- Non, mais, pourquoi ? Je veux dire, on n'est p-

\- Du calme Gerald, je plaisantais, rit la demoiselle en reprenant les clés, ça va aller. »

Oui.

Évidemment qu'elle plaisante.

Pourquoi serait-elle sérieuse ?

Ce soir-là, Gerald a cédé et a envoyé un message à Luxus, approuvant l'intuition qu'il avait eue dès le départ. Sa réponse, le lendemain, n'est là que pour l'enfoncer davantage et le faire grogner ; il est un abruti et il devra l'assumer pendant une année entière, voire même plus. Parce qu'il ne va pas arrêter de côtoyer la rouquine du jour au lendemain.

Vivre avec Erza reste néanmoins assez agréable, mis à part les moments où son corps décide de s'emballer quand elle est trop proche de lui. Surtout durant les soirées télévision, où ils sont pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, devant une énième série. Le reste du temps, il a remarqué ses petites habitudes de la semaine. Par exemple, aujourd'hui étant lundi, elle fera son yoga dans le salon, comme le mercredi et le samedi.

Elle apprécie le soleil qui passe par l'immense fenêtre de la pièce à vivre, caressant sa peau qui luit agréablement. Les muscles roulent sous la peau pâle, qui épouse chaque forme harmonieuse de son corps, et le ventre se tend tandis qu'elle s'étire. Combien de fois s'est-il étouffé avec le lait de ses céréales en regardant une goutte de sueur glisser sur la ligne de son estomac ? Beaucoup trop souvent.

Maintenant, dès que l'occasion se présente, Gerald se cache derrière son téléphone pour éviter de la regarder. Il fuit aussi la pièce, quand il n'arrive pas à contrôler ses mécanismes naturels fortement agaçants.

« Hey. »

Et puis, il y a aussi ces moments, où il est obligé de lui faire face.

Erza s'est installée sur la table basse et détache ses cheveux, les secouant pour les libérer correctement. La brassière et le short qu'elle porte ressemblent à un test de self-control. Trop de peau brillante, trop d'odeur alléchante. Trop d'elle.

« Oui ?, demande-t-il avec la gorge nouée.

\- Ton cours de chimie commence à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?

\- Hum, onze heures ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très au courant, s'amuse-t-elle. Je pars avec toi dans ce cas.

\- Mais tu commences plus tard, non ? »

La rouquine hausse les épaules pendant que, lui, baigne dans une profonde confusion, mêlée à la surprise. C'est quelque chose de déstabilisant quand elle agit de la sorte, parce qu'il ne sait jamais comment interpréter ça ; Erza et lui ont été proches durant toute leur enfance et même après encore. Il n'a jamais caché son attachement pour elle, ni son admiration pour son intelligence et toutes les autres qualités qu'elle possède. Il a toujours été présent pour elle, à chaque étape, même alors qu'elle sortait avec cet abruti de Simon durant une majeure partie du lycée.

Gerald a réalisé très vite que la vie ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant alors, lui aussi, de son côté, a expérimenté ce que ça faisait de partager la vie de quelqu'un. Et ça a duré, vraiment duré, mais une relation s'essouffle forcément quand l'une des personnes possède des sentiments pour une autre.

« Alors, hum, peut-être que tu devrais aller te doucher ?, propose le garçon.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

\- C'en est une, sans douter. »

Le rire cristallin d'Erza fait s'envoler une horde de papillons dans son ventre et il jure intérieurement. Quand il est certain qu'elle est entrée dans la douche, Gerald se précipite vers son ordinateur pour appeler cet abruti de Luxus.

Le sourire moqueur qu'il lui offre dès qu'il accepte l'appel Skype lui donne envie de raccrocher tout de suite. Sauf qu'il se retient.

« Je crains, marmonne Gerald en se massant une tempe.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Ok, il faut vraiment que tu m'aides et que tu arrêtes de m'enfoncer.

\- Ça dépend, tu t'es enfin décidé à avoir les yeux en face des trous ou tu aimes toujours autant faire l'autruche ? »

Le gémissement plaintif qui sort de sa gorge fait lever un sourcil au blond qui ferme un gros manuel. C'est amusant de voir à quel point ce gars a changé mais les raisons le sont moins, comme toujours ; devenir un avocat pour faire justice à son grand-père assassiné, qui a été son tuteur alors que son paternel croupissait en prison, montre juste à quel point il en a bavé.

« Je suis toujours amoureux d'elle, murmure-t-il en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. C'est désolant.

\- Gray est vraiment nul pour les paris. Tu te rends compte qu'il a pensé que tu mettrais trois mois avant d'avouer ça ?

\- Même moi je n'aurai pas dit autant.

\- Ouais hein ? Un débutant. »

Luxus envoie sans aucun doute un message satisfait à leur ami avant de lui redonner toute son attention.

« Je pense que tu devrais établir une liste de règles. Des règles que tu devras _respecter,_ dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

\- Du genre ?

\- Du genre, ne pas cultiver tes fantasmes sur elle à la moindre occasion. »

Il a envie de rire mais se retient, parce qu'il sait qu'il en est capable. Vraiment capable. Et c'est clairement la pire des choses à faire, sérieusement. Ce serait signer son arrêt de mort, même si c'est un peu ce qu'il a fait en gravant sa marque sur ce maudit bail. Non mais bon sang, comment a-t-il osé songer une seule seconde que ça allait être une merveilleuse idée ?

« Tu en as d'autres comme ça ?, grogne Gerald en s'enfonçant davantage dans le siège du salon.

\- Ne tombe pas sur elle quand elle est nue. Ça va te flinguer plus que tu l'es déjà. Oh et, ne t'endors pas à côté d'elle. Et tous les contacts improvisés, tu peux les oublier. Comme tous les innombrables compliments que tu lui destines.

\- Mais-

\- Et pas de sexe, mais ça tu t'en doutes. »

Luxus griffonne sur un bout de papier toutes les stupides règles qu'il est en train d'énoncer et se fera une joie de les envoyer ensuite. Il le sent d'ici.

« La plus importante, continue-t-il en levant à peine les yeux vers lui, ne lui dis jamais que tu l'aimes. »

C'est assez logique, à priori. Gerald se demande quand même s'il sera capable de respecter toutes ces consignes, parce qu'il se rend parfaitement compte qu'il a toujours un contact pour elle, un mot gentil. Une petite attention. Il aime prendre soin d'elle, comment pourrait-il tout plaquer d'un coup ? C'est inhumain. C'est de la torture. Oh mais tiens, ce n'est pas déjà ce qu'il se fait subir en habitant avec elle ?

« Oh ! Hey, Luxus ! »

Un sursaut fait se redresser les deux garçons et l'étudiant manque de faire tomber l'ordinateur de ses genoux. Le visage de sa rouquine préférée est juste à côté du sien et l'odeur de son savon le frappe de plein fouet. Elle est déjà sortie de la douche ? Il n'a rien entendu.

« Salut Erza !, s'exclame le blond. Ça fait un sacré moment, comment tu vas ?

\- Bien, ça va, et toi ? Et Mira ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui téléphoner hier.

\- T'en fais pas, vous allez rattraper ça, j'en doute pas. »

Erza s'installe pour de bon à côté de lui et se penche contre son épaule, pour être toujours dans le cadre de l'image et parler à l'athlète.

« Alors, tu as quels cours cette année ? Toujours les mêmes ? »

Sa voix est ce qu'il y a de plus envoûtant et il a la fulgurante envie de glisser son nez dans les mèches flamboyantes, inspirer un grand coup, se laisser aller et-

Oh bordel.

« Euh, je reviens tout de suite, déclare brusquement le jeune homme. À plus Luxus. »

Il donne l'ordinateur à sa colocataire qui le regarde avec un air surpris, puis se précipite dans sa chambre après avoir prétexté de ne pas avoir préparé ses affaires pour les cours de la journée.

**Septembre**

L'odeur de légumes en train de cuire l'accueille quand il rentre enfin. Gerald est assez surpris, étant donné que c'est souvent lui qui prépare à manger et pas l'inverse. Une légère chanson donne une ambiance un peu plus chaleureuse et il tourne la tête pour voir la jeune femme balancer agréablement ses hanches sur le rythme des instruments. Le tissu de la jupe courte caresse ses cuisses finement musclées qu'il regarde, juste avant de se sermonner mentalement.

« Salut, sourit le jeune homme quand elle regarde par dessus son épaule. J'adore cette musique. Tu as bon goût, tu sais ça ?

\- Tu en as douté ? »

Il rit et s'approche d'elle, profitant par la même occasion pour étudier le futur repas. Il a posé son sac sur l'îlot central, préférant donner toute son attention à la jeune femme qui coupe soigneusement des carottes.

« Comment était ta journée ?

\- Parfaite, sourit-elle en essuyant ses mains sur un torchon. Et la tienne ? »

Gerald appuie sa paume sur le plan de travail, son corps orienté vers le sien quand elle se retourne pour lui faire face. Une mèche a échappé à son chignon rudimentaire et il meurt d'envie de la glisser derrière son oreille.

« Elle se termine bien. »

Les yeux marron, dorés, s'illuminent sous ses paroles. Il ne se rend pas tout de suite compte qu'il peut sentir son souffle sur sa mâchoire mais, quand c'est le cas, le garçon se recule en bafouillant quelques mots pour dire qu'il va mettre la table.

Il va se brûler les ailes dans cette histoire, il le sait, il est fichu.

Contrairement à d'habitude, la rouquine se met à côté de lui et non en face. Son épaule touche la sienne et leurs jambes s'effleurent.

« Tu te souviens de Sorano ? »

Une fourchette de riz en bouche, il hausse un sourcil, essayant de se souvenir de ce prénom. Il avale ce qu'il a en bouche et la remercie quand elle fait glisser un verre d'eau dans sa direction.

« Cette fille aux cheveux blancs. Tu l'as croisé la dernière fois, quand tu m'as rejoint à la bibliothèque.

\- Oh, oui, je vois. »

Une jolie fille, qui a l'air un peu timide mais d'une gentillesse hors norme.

« Elle a demandé ton numéro. »

Gerald ne remarque pas tout de suite que son amie n'a pas encore touché à son assiette et qu'à la place, elle a sa joue contre son poing et qu'elle le regarde intensément. L'ongle carmin de son index caresse le rebord de la vaisselle.

« Tu veux que je le lui donne ? »

Sa question ressemble à un piège. Vraiment.

Ses yeux se perdent dans les siens jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe le contact visuel, préférant déboucher la bouteille de vin qu'elle a posé à côté de l'eau. Elle remplit son verre, plus que ce qui est recommandé, avant d'en prendre une longue gorgée.

« Euh, ben, oui. Pourquoi pas ? Elle me paraît sympa. »

Il remarque les lèvres d'Erza se pincer mais ne dit rien à ce sujet. Elle est sur son téléphone, en train de faire défiler sa liste de contacts. Le reste du repas se fait dans le silence et c'est inconfortable. D'habitude, ils parlent, rient, même quand elle est dans une humeur massacrante. Ça fait un mois qu'ils vivent ensemble et elle n'a jamais eu ce type de comportement.

Quand Gerald s'est endormi sur le canapé, il est rapidement réveillé par un secouement perpétuel. Il grogne, ouvre un œil puis le deuxième, son esprit encore chaleureusement étreint par le sommeil. La digestion est rude, il a peut-être trop abusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?, marmonne-t-il avec une voix encore rauque de sa sieste.

\- C'est vendredi soir, ne me dis pas que tu comptes passer ta nuit sur ce canapé devant la télévision.

\- Et bien… si ? »

Il essaie d'ignorer le fait qu'il a une vue plus que satisfaisante du décolleté d'Erza, qui est accroupie pour être à hauteur de son visage.

« Je veux aller dans un bar.

\- Je n'aime pas les bars.

\- _Gerald_. »

Son ton est ferme. Il aime ça. Ça le fait frissonner.

« D'accord, grogne le concerné en se redressant. Je vais m'habiller.

\- Mets ta chemise noire. »

Bien évidemment qu'elle décide ce qu'il doit porter. Le contraire serait étonnant. Mais Gerald se laisse faire. Il se laisse toujours faire avec elle. Il est peut-être vraiment masochiste. Ultia a raison.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Erza glisse ses longs cheveux sur une seule épaule, dégageant son cou gracieux. Le souvenir d'un rêve où il est en train de perdre ses lèvres sur cette peau crémeuse le saisit, mais il le repousse tout aussi vite qu'il est arrivé ; ce n'est pas le moment de s'exciter tout seul. La robe noire qu'elle porte épouse parfaitement son corps, jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Des cuisses mises en valeur, tout comme l'entièreté du galbe de ses jambes grâce aux talons qu'elle porte. Ses doigts aux ongles manucurés s'enroulent autour de son poignet pour le guider dans la foule.

Et puis, plus tard, sa main a fini dans la sienne pendant qu'ils se tiennent côte à côte, dans le tram. La ville grouille de monde et il est heureux d'avoir accepté de l'accompagner, même si Erza est une grande fille totalement apte à se défendre ; imaginer que des lourds puissent lui tourner autour alors qu'il dort comme une masse n'est pas agréable.

Son regard se perd sur le visage enjoué de son amie, qui observe les personnes dans la rame. Gerald se demande s'il sera vraiment capable de respecter les règles, parce qu'il en a déjà brisé une bonne partie. Donc tandis qu'ils entrent dans un bar assez chic, il se dit que ça n'a pas d'importance.

Après tout, il a déjà brisé bien plus que des règles pour rester auprès d'elle.


	2. PARTIE II

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires sur la première partie, je ne pensais pas avoir des retours aussi rapidement et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Donc voici la deuxième partie pour vous remercier du soutien ! :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**RULES - PARTIE II**

* * *

**Octobre**

Erza glisse une cuillère de chocolat dans sa bouche tandis qu'elle griffonne quelques mots sur la liste de course. Elle porte un pull trop grand, qui laisse à découvert une épaule caressée par quelques mèches rouges. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de préciser qu'elle porte juste ça, avec une culotte, pas vrai ? Pas grave. Il le fait quand même. Tout en fredonnant quelques notes de musique, elle se sert à nouveau dans le pot de pâte à tartiner, le crayon tournant habilement entre ses doigts, avec son autre main.

C'est vendredi soir et cette fois, elle a décidé qu'ils passeront la soirée ici. Gerald n'a pas protesté, il s'en fiche pas mal, même si ces temps-ci il préférait évacuer sa frustration loin d'elle. Une fois sur deux, généralement, le reste du temps il l'accompagnait durant ses sorties non programmées. C'est presque devenu un rituel.

Il regarde par dessus son épaule, une serviette sur sa tête. Il sort tout juste de la douche et il est bien content que les températures de saison aient enfin diminué. Quand c'est trop étouffant, dehors, ce n'est pas son truc ; les balades sont souvent écourtées, les activités annulées, et la fonction de larve sur le canapé activée. Gerald remarque qu'elle a noté ses confiseries préférées et ça lui tord le ventre. Ok, ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose mais il apprécie vraiment qu'elle se souvienne qu'il aime avoir un peu de sucre à côté de lui pendant qu'il étudie.

Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge puis sur le visage de la demoiselle, et il s'écarte, envoyant la serviette jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Tu ne pouvais pas aller jusque là-bas pour la déposer ? »

Sa voix tire un peu vers un côté agacé pendant qu'il s'installe sur le canapé, avec en mains une assiette où repose un fondant, avec quelques fraises.

« Et si, au lieu de râler, tu venais pour manger cette délicieuse création divine ?

\- Ne te lance pas des fleurs, marmonne-t-elle en lâchant son crayon.

\- Tu ne l'as pas encore goûté, c'est pour ça que tu réagis comme ça. »

La rouquine roule des yeux, se glisse à côté de lui en prenant au passage la télécommande, puis s'enfonce entre les moelleux coussins. Un soupir lui échappe et son haut remonte un peu quand elle s'étire, dévoilant sa culotte en dentelle rouge et la naissance de son bas-ventre. Gerald s'étouffe sous le spectacle, déglutissant ensuite péniblement.

Elle en fait exprès, ce n'est pas possible !

Erza a allumé la télé, une main dans ses magnifiques cheveux, puis hausse les sourcils.

« Pourquoi… _Almost Lovers_ est sur la liste ? »

Il se fige puis se rappelle qu'il n'a pas encore effacé les preuves de son dernier passage. Mais quel abruti ! Il ne va quand même pas lui avouer qu'il regarde cette série parce que le suspens est rageant, sans parle qu'il veut voir Danny se mettre avec Emma. Non, pas question. Il tient aux restes de sa virilité, si tenté qu'il puisse toujours en avoir. Du moins, à ses côtés.

« Oh euh, j'avais une invitée. »

En voilà un très beau mensonge apte à bien l'enfoncer et, par la même occasion, rappeler qu'il passe pas mal de temps à batifoler à gauche et à droite. Génial. Quel progrès pour lui. La belle étiquette de coureur de jupons bien collée sur son front. Cependant, elle ne dit rien et son expression ne trahit aucune émotion, à croire qu'elle n'est absolument pas dérangée par cette perspective. À la place, elle cherche leur série pendant qu'il coupe le gâteau, la tête remplie de pensées toutes contradictoires

Lui et Erza, ça ne s'est jamais fait. Ça ne se fera jamais. Combien de tentatives foireuses a-t-il provoqué, déjà, pour qu'elle accepte de voir qu'il l'aime bien plus qu'un ami ? Beaucoup. Et y repenser, ça fait mal. Très mal, même. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais tenté une approche différente suite à tout ça, elle n'a jamais essayé de le voir autrement. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est l'inexistence d'explications. Rien. Absolument rien.

Il s'est fait une raison, assez vite pour ne pas vriller, ravalant tous ses sentiments plus d'une fois. Il lui a promis d'être toujours là pour elle et il tient sa promesse.

Gerald se lève pour chercher de la crème, puis revient sur le canapé, avec deux assiettes pour mieux manger et éviter d'en mettre partout. Il préfère ignorer la façon dont elle se rapproche de lui, ou même cette façon qu'elle a de fredonner le générique. Il ne fait pas attention à la légère odeur sucrée qu'elle dégage, ni même à elle, globalement. Il fait de son mieux malgré les difficultés qu'il ressent.

Mais ça fait à peine deux mois et il a l'impression que cette torture dure depuis une éternité. Pourtant, il ne change rien à tout ça. Il l'accepte. À bras ouverts, comme une punition, alors qu'il n'a aucune raison de se faire subir ça. À quel moment a-t-il été en tord, au final ?

Le jour suivant, Gerald évacue son incapacité à prendre cette relation en mains en faisant du sport. Il y a une troisième pièce, que Erza lui a cédé sans broncher, et où il a pu installer son sac de frappe. Elle sait l'importance d'avoir ça ici, surtout lorsque la période d'Halloween approche. Pour ça, il lui en est reconnaissant. Elle est attentive sur certains détails, parfois.

De temps en temps, il oublie la façon dont ils ont été proches, la façon dont elle et lui ont créés des liens incassables malgré les ravages du temps, les relations tout autour d'eux, les disputes, les réconciliations, de toutes ces choses qui font parties de la vie. Elle a toujours été, dans les bons et les mauvais moments. Comme un point d'ancrage. C'est ce qu'elle est. Un repère, un pilier.

Son front, où quelques mèches bleues sont plaquées, s'appuie contre le sac et il prend de grandes et longues inspirations. Allez, tout ça, c'est dans sa tête. Il n'a juste qu'à reprendre le contrôle de cette histoire. Ils sont amis. Pas autre chose. Pourquoi ce serait si dur de se contenter de ça ? Il l'a fait pendant des années ! Et maintenant, là tout de suite, le garçon sait qu'il déraille, parce que le cheminement de ses pensées n'a pas de sens, il est rempli de contradictions.

Le téléphone ne produit plus la musique de fond habituel et Gerald se recule, s'avançant vers lui pour le prendre dans sa main gantée. Son pouce glisse sur l'écran pour accepter l'appel. La distraction parfaite. Il en a besoin. Il a besoin d'elle pour étouffer son chagrin, pour oublier le sombre anniversaire qui approche, pour ne pas penser à cette fille de l'autre côté du mur.

« Salut Sorano, ça va ? »

**Novembre**

Il est affalé sur le canapé avec un livre sur les étoiles. Ça fait une heure qu'il est rentré, étant passé par le coiffeur après les cours. La nuit tombe plus tôt maintenant et, parfois, il se dit qu'il aimerait attendre Erza après les cours pour qu'elle n'ait pas à rentrer seule. Lentement, Gerald tourne la page de son manuel où plusieurs post-it de couleur sont là pour lui indiquer les notions qu'il ne maîtrise pas encore. Son ventre grogne, lui rappelant qu'il est bientôt l'heure de manger. Sauf qu'il ne compte pas manger seul. Sa main gauche part dans la poche de son pantalon et en sort son téléphone. Les notifications qui ne l'intéressent pas sont vite supprimées puis il remarque qu'il n'a aucun message de la rouquine.

Le jeudi soir, habituellement, elle rentre puis part étudier dans son lit en écoutant de la musique classique. Mais elle n'est toujours pas là. Donc elle doit être occupée à autre chose, avec d'autres personnes. Elle s'est peut-être déjà trouvée quelqu'un ? Gerald lâche son portable et se lève du canapé, avec son livre, puis part dans sa chambre ; apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires, voilà ce qu'il doit faire.

Mais quand il rouvre les yeux parce qu'il entend un bruit, son ventre se tord. Le garçon se relève un peu, tourne la tête pour regarder l'heure et retient cette légère montée de colère qui flatte son esprit ; il a appris à passer au dessus de ça, pas vrai ? Donc quand il se lève, il fait taire ce monstre à l'intérieur de lui et ouvre la porte. La lune baigne le salon dans une atmosphère particulière et il n'est pas sûr d'aimer ça, encore moins quand il entend le rire d'Erza se mêler à un autre, plus grave.

Cette plaisanterie est de mauvais goût, même s'il s'est douté qu'a à un moment ou un autre, ça allait arriver. Il ne se rend pas compte tout de suite qu'il serre les poings, il le remarque quand il lève la main pour allumer la lumière de la pièce. Oui, il est assez content de voir qu'il vient de les effrayer. Vraiment. Ça l'amuse juste un peu, quelques secondes par contre, parce que quand il plisse les yeux, il reconnaît Simon. Sa mâchoire manque de se décrocher sous cette farce. L'envie d'être le plus doux des agneaux s'efface brusquement. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est prendre par le col ce type et le frapper à mort. Quand il s'approche du canapé, cependant, ce n'est pas pour assouvir cette pulsion.

Et puis, brusquement, après une longue inspiration, Gerald se redresse avec le cœur battant la chamade. Ses cheveux sont dans tous les sens et le soleil inonde sa chambre, bien qu'il soit filtré par les stores. Une fine poussière voltige doucement mais il n'y fait pas attention, il se blâme juste pour avoir rêvé d'Erza avec son stupide ex. Pourquoi son esprit est aussi cruel avec lui ?

Il jette la couverture sur le côté, quelque peu agacé, et sort de son lit. Son livre d'astrologie traîne par terre, étant sans doute tombé durant son sommeil. S'étirant en marchant, il ne prête pas attention à l'air qui mordille sa peau nue. Sa main droite frotte ses yeux, puis il se dirige vers la cuisine en traînant des pieds, contourne l'îlot central, lève le bras et ouvre le placard pour en sortir sa tasse.

Le café coule tranquillement, lentement, lui laissant le temps de se remettre de son rêve. Ou cauchemar. Peu importe. Il a besoin de se réveiller. Erza aussi semble être debout, même depuis plus longtemps que lui puisqu'elle passe derrière en étant déjà habillée et prête pour aller à la fac. Comme à son habitude, son passage laisse une odeur de fruits qui tord son ventre. Elle est l'élégance et il peut passer des heures à la regarder.

En bref, l'injustice dans toute sa gloire.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin, hein, l'entend-il dire.

\- Comme si ça t'étonnait, marmonne-t-il en se servant enfin son café.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. »

Son rire lui fait lever un sourcil. Quoi ? Ce sont ses cheveux, c'est ça ? Il sait qu'ils finissent toujours en désordre, ils sont indomptables, même en étant coupés. Il n'y peut rien si ça lui fait ensuite une tête de chiot perdu et apeuré.

« Tu peux te retourner, s'il te plaît ? »

Gerald obéit, tasse de café contre sa bouche. Le sourire malicieux qui se dessine sur les lèvres de sa colocataire l'étonne mais il ne dit rien, encore bien trop dans les bras de Morphée. Finalement, les yeux émeraude s'accrochent aux yeux caramel et, à mesure qu'il les sent descendre sur son torse, la réalisation commence à titiller son esprit.

_Ah._

« Voilà, maintenant ce sera une bonne journée, glousse Erza. À plus tard. »

Elle le laisse seul, nu et avec sa tasse de café en main, dans la cuisine.

**Décembre**

C'est bientôt les vacances mais Gerald ne compte pas rentrer. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était attendu ou quoi. Après tout Luxus passe les fêtes avec Mirajane et sa famille. C'est plutôt cool pour lui, d'ailleurs. Pour une fois qu'il est stable avec une fille. Bon, de ce qu'il a entendu, supporter cette demoiselle peut être très dur, surtout quand elle a un coup dans le nez. Un démon déguisé en ange, d'après les dires de son ami.

Il gémit, se glissant plus encore entre les coussins ; lui aussi, il aimerait revoir son petit démon. Ou sorcière ? Son regard se perd sur la baie vitrée pour regarder les flocons tomber. La lumière du lampadaire, près de chez eux, s'incruste chez eux et il se rend compte qu'il n'a rien allumé. Être seul pour les fêtes, ça craint peut-être dans le fond. Erza lui a pourtant proposé de venir avec elle, chez sa mère, mais il a poliment refusé. La dernière fois qu'il a vu Eileen, il se souvient encore du regard meurtrier qu'elle lui a lancé quand il a eu le malheur de serrer dans ses bras sa fille. Et puis, elle est souvent en déplacements, il n'a aucune envie de ruiner leurs retrouvailles.

Donc Noël passe, il reçoit quelques colis et des messages de remerciements pour les cadeaux qu'il a fait et là, il envisage d'adopter un chat. Quoique, est-ce qu'un chat pourrait supporter son manque continuel d'affection ? Pas sûr.

Il aurait pu l'appeler Patapon, oui.

« Ronron Patapon, murmure-t-il avec un sourire rêveur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Gerald sursaute et se redresse ; là, il remarque qu'il a sans doute passé toutes ses vacances entre les nombreux coussins. Pris dans ses pensées, il n'a pas entendu la rouquine rentrer, même alors qu'elle a une valise à roulettes avec elle. Son cas est clairement désespéré, pas vrai ? Histoire de compenser ça, il est parti du canapé pour se planter devant elle. Le froid de l'extérieur émane d'elle, malgré la chaleur et l'affection dans son regard.

« Tu es déjà là ? »

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à lui dire et il se sent stupide. Il est content qu'elle soit là. Vraiment. Toute la solitude qu'il a ressenti ces derniers jours vient brusquement de disparaître dès l'instant où il a posé les yeux sur elle. Si ça, c'est pas de la magie, il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Et là, ses doigts le picotent parce qu'il a la furieuse envie de les glisser dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il la serre contre lui. Et c'est ce qu'il fait, sans même le remarquer. Gerald sourit comme un idiot, il le sait. Mais elle ne peut pas le voir de toute façon, parce qu'elle est plus petite et que sa tête est lovée contre son cou. Ses bras sont autour de lui et un ronronnement de bonheur manque de remonter de sa gorge.

« Je pensais que tu serais restée plus longtemps à Rosemary, murmure-t-il en relâchant finalement sa prise.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser pour le nouvel an, s'amuse Erza en donnant une petite tape sur son torse.

\- Je sais me gérer.

\- Et t'endormir encore sur ce canapé en loupant le décompte ? »

Il hausse les épaules : ce n'est pas comme s'il accordait de l'importance à cette fête. Par contre…

« Tu n'as pas de soirée ?, s'étonne-t-il.

\- On a une trilogie à finir, jeune homme. Je ne compte plus repousser ce devoir plus longtemps. »

Un rire lui échappe puis il tape dans ses mains, déterminé et tout aussi enjoué qu'elle. Elle n'a pas tord, leur film a été laissé en plan à cause des révisions pour les examens, sans parler des repas de famille qui sont ensuite arrivés pour la jeune femme.

« Bien alors, je prépare les popcorns et toi tu ranges tes affaires et tu t'installes. »

Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire.

« Pense à la vodka. »

Comment pourrait-il oublier cet élément ?

Après tout, ils vont fêter le nouvel an ensemble.

Alors voilà comment ils se retrouvent sur ce canapé ô combien confortable, sous une couverture. L'alcool coule vite, embuant peu à peu leur esprit tandis qu'ils regardent le film. Le bol de popcorns a vite été fini, ne laissant plus que quelques miettes et un reste de caramel. Gerald a déjà été saoul à côté d'elle mais, là, c'est différent des autres fois. Peut-être parce qu'elle est pressée contre son corps, une cuisse au dessus des siennes. Peut-être parce que son souffle s'écrase encore et encore contre son cou. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle caresse son torse depuis cinq minutes maintenant.

Généralement, une fois ivre, il pense à sa mère. Il la revoit dans cette voiture en feu, assommée et ensanglantée, tandis que lui est sauvé. Mais là, non. Sa tête est remplie d'Erza. Juste Erza.

Erza et l'odeur de son shampoing.

Erza et la douceur de sa peau.

Erza et le son mélodieux de sa voix.

Erza, tout contre lui.

« Dix. »

Son chuchotement est presque inaudible mais elle a ses lèvres tout près de son oreille. Le garçon frémit, tourne un peu la tête. Son nez s'appuie contre le sien. La main qui a été sur son torse est remontée sur son cou.

« Neuf. »

Tout son corps se réchauffe et Gerald la fait s'asseoir correctement sur ses hanches. Les genoux de la rouquine s'enfoncent dans les coussins, son intimité broyant la naissance de son désir.

« Huit, murmure-t-il d'une voix chaude et rauque.

\- Sept. »

Ses bras passent autour de son cou et sa poitrine se presse contre ses pectoraux. Ses pensées ne sont plus que poussières dans sa tête. Ouais. Une sorcière. Ou une succube ?

« Six. »

Ses mains s'aventurent sur la douceur de ses cuisses, remonte lentement sur la naissance de ses fesses. Sa patience s'effiloche. Celle de son amie également, vu la façon dont elle tire doucement mais fermement ses cheveux.

« Cinq… »

La langue qui passe sur sa lèvre supérieure hypnotise Gerald, qui veut juste plonger la sienne dans la chaleur de sa bouche. L'impatience le dévore, comme le désir.

« Quatre. »

Ses doigts se serrent sur ses hanches.

« Trois. »

Erza appuie son front contre le sien. Il se demande si sa bouche aura le goût de la vodka ou de son baume à lèvres à la cerise.

« Deux. »

Ils ne prennent pas la peine de murmurer le dernier chiffre.

Gerald l'embrasse avidement et désespérément parce qu'il a rêvé de ça, durant des années. Là, il n'est plus dans l'ombre, il est entièrement exposé. Il veut lui montrer, lui faire sentir.

Sa bouche prend possession de la sienne, sa langue se frotte sensuellement contre sa jumelle alors que leur bassin se rencontre et se taquine encore et encore, jusqu'à entendre un gémissement étouffé de la jeune femme. Et c'est comme une étincelle qui met le feu à la poudre, pour lui.

Il agrippe ses cheveux d'une main, se détache un peu d'elle lorsqu'elle lui retire rapidement son t-shirt, puis reprend leur échange endiablé. Des soupirs et des bruits humides remplissent le salon pendant que, dehors, les feux d'artifice éclatent. Gerald se perd dans sa chaleur et son arôme sucré. Il sent ses ongles sur sa peau, ses dents sur la chair molle de sa lèvre, pendant que ses doigts se glissent sous son soutien-gorge. Quelque chose en lui se casse quand elle gémit son prénom, tout contre sa bouche.

Sa retenue, peut-être.

Elle caresse son torse, son ventre, dessine ses muscles en continuant de rendre son désir pour elle plus fort encore. Son instinct prend le dessus et il s'enhardit ; Erza est maintenant allongée sous lui et il relève son haut, embrasse son nombril, remonte sa langue vers sa poitrine à peine dissimulée sous la dentelle. La lumière est peut-être faible mais il discerne parfaitement le mamelon rose. Sa gorge s'assèche, son excitation monte d'un cran. Elle a faufilé ses doigts dans ses cheveux en désordre, pour les agripper, quand sa bouche et sa langue sont venues taquiner la pointe de son sein.

Ses soupirs sont si mélodieux. Son odeur est tellement enivrante. Sa respiration saccadée et semblable à la sienne, pendant qu'il vient langoureusement embrasser l'autre sein, une fois le soutien-gorge suffisamment décalé pour allègrement en profiter. Sa langue taquine le téton dur, joue avec, tourne autour, puis il l'aspire pour la mordiller. Son érection se presse de plus en plus fermement entre ses cuisses, fermement accrochée à ses hanches. Des ondes de plaisir traversent son corps et lui arrache un gémissement.

Il sent les mains habiles de la rouquine défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, puis le bouton de son jean. Ses prunelles sont brillantes, comme les siennes, et Gerald revient capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser rempli de passion. C'est humide, hâtif, bâclé, excitant. Ses mains se perdent sur son corps, les siennes aussi. Elles les glissent sur son dos, jusque sous son boxer pour d'abord caresser ses fesses. Elle mord sa bouche, se cambre pour être pressée entièrement contre lui, l'effleure.

Le souffle lui manque. C'est bon. Si bon. Elle le désire, elle s'offre à lui.

Mais brusquement, la petite voix persistante dans sa tête revient. Elle est là et lui rappelle qu'ils sont tous les deux ivres. Qu'Erza ne se rend peut-être pas compte de ce qu'elle fait et qu'il est en train de profiter, de prendre, de voler.

« E-Erza, souffle-t-il entre deux baisers, on doit- on doit arrêter. »

Elle n'est pas sobre. Ce n'est pas son état normal. Erza ne ferait jamais ça en ayant pleinement conscience de la situation. Et elle a l'air de réaliser dans quoi ils se sont embarqués, dès lors où il a fini sa phrase. Gerald s'est redressé, haletant, le corps encore vibrant de désir pour elle. Il lui permet de se détacher, ce qu'elle fait ; l'étudiante s'écarte, le visage rouge, la respiration saccadée. Des frissons rongent sa chair qu'il sait douce, délicieuse.

« Je- je suis désolée, je-

\- Quoi ? Non, Erza c'est-

\- Si, je- je devrai… je vais partir.

\- Tu n'as pas à- »

Gerald la regarde, perdu par sa réaction. Quand elle s'est levée, il regrette immédiatement la chaleur qui le quitte. Elle se penche et ramasse son téléphone, tombé durant leur petite session, après avoir remis en place ses vêtements. Elle se précipite vers la salle de bain, sans même échanger un autre regard avec lui. Il l'entend parler à quelqu'un, son cœur se serre et il se lève à son tour du canapé, les sourcils froncés ; ils peuvent en parler, non ? C'est rien. C'est l'alcool.

Erza repasse devant lui, une fois sortie de la salle d'eau, et elle ramasse cette fois ses chaussures.

« Bonne nuit, chuchote-t-elle, je suis désolée. »

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et l'incompréhension doit se lire sur son visage, parce qu'elle lui donne maintenant un nouveau regard rempli d'excuses et, bordel, il ne comprend pas !

« Hey, attends, Erza, pourquoi tu-

\- On se voit plus tard. »

Donc voilà comment Gerald se retrouve à nouveau seul, cette fois avec le fantôme de ses lèvres contre les siennes, tandis que son esprit s'égare pour chercher une réponse à cette réaction.


	3. PARTIE III

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**RULES - PARTIE III**

* * *

**Janvier**

Il y a un malaise dans l'air. Un gros malaise, même.

Toute la complicité, juste avant l'incident du nouvel an, semble s'être évaporée. Chaque fois qu'il la regarde, Erza évite soigneusement le contact visuel. Les repas se font dans le silence, les révisions aussi et même les séries. Au moins, ils arrivent à être dans la même pièce, c'est sûr que c'est déjà un détail sympa. Et peut-être que ce n'est plus mal les premiers jours, après tout, parce qu'il sait que quand ses yeux se posent sur elle, la première image qui monte brusquement dans son esprit, c'est elle en train d'onduler son bassin contre le sien pendant que leurs lèvres se battent sensuellement.

Mais maintenant, ça fait deux bonnes semaines et c'est long, très long. Quel idiot, aussi, d'avoir embrassé Erza. Son front se frappe encore une fois contre la porte du frigo, juste avant de l'ouvrir pour prendre deux bières. Gerald se retourne puis en lance une en direction du canapé, pour son invité. Toujours de façon adroite et rapide, le grand blond, à moitié allongé entre les coussins, la rattrape puis l'ouvre aussitôt.

Luxus boit une longue gorgée avec un soupir de contentement, tend la main vers la table basse, prend une bonne poignée de biscuits apéritifs, puis se met à les grignoter.

« T'as vraiment une sale tête. »

Oui, Gerald sait qu'il peut toujours compter sur l'honnêteté de son ami. Vraiment, c'est quelque de précieux à ce niveau-là.

« Merci, marmonne l'étudiant en donnant un coup sur les jambes de l'athlète.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?, demande Luxus en se mettant assis pour lui laisser de la place.

\- J'ai merdé, voilà le problème. »

Il l'entend rire puis le voit prendre une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson. Dehors, la nuit est en train de tomber et, vu l'heure, sa colocataire ne devrait plus trop tarder à rentrer avec le repas de ce soir. Peut-être encore une heure, tout au plus. Le désespoir recommence à le ronger.

« Et tu t'es enfoncé à quel point ?

\- La nuit du nouvel an… on a- enfin, tu vois.

\- Ne me dis pas que vous avez couché ensemble…

\- Non ! Non. On s'est juste embrassé.

\- Mec, à quoi ça sert que je te fasse une liste de règles si tu peux pas les suivre !, râle-t-il en se levant brusquement.

\- Tes règles sont stupides.

\- En attendant, mes règles auraient empêché ce type de situation que tu ne sais même pas gérer. »

Luxus n'a pas tord. Encore une fois.

« Alors je fais quoi maintenant ?, souffle-t-il avec agacement.

\- Vous étiez bourrés, c'est rien, tu peux juste prétexter que l'alcool n'a pas aidé. »

Il peut vraiment faire ça ?

« Est-ce que vous en avez reparlé, au moins ?

\- On se fuit comme la peste, marmonne Gerald, donc pas vraiment.

\- Sérieusement, qui est celui que m'a dit que vous étiez adultes maintenant ? »

Roulant des yeux, le garçon se penche et prend la télécommande. Son ami se remet à côté après avoir rempli sa bouche de petits salés et retire les miettes de son t-shirt avec sa grande main.

« J'ai nettoyé je te signale.

\- Ouais et c'est très bien fait. Dommage que tu ne sois pas capable de faire pareil avec tes relations. »

Ouais bon, cette pique-là est totalement gratuite vu le sourire satisfait qu'il lui lance. Il a envie de le frapper pour le lui retirer mais ne fait rien, préférant allumer la télévision.

« Punaise, on est déjà à la moitié ! J'espère que Laurel va se pointer, ils ont vraiment besoin d'elle.

\- M'en parle pas, c'est une vraie catastrophe.

\- On est d'accord, soupire le blond. Des bras cassés. Allez, mets l'épisode, on a le temps avant que ta rouquine rentre.

\- Ce n'est pas ma rou-

\- Oh, mets juste ce stupide épisode. »

Comme prévu, Erza arrive aux alentours de dix-neuf heure et quelques flocons sont encore accrochés à ses cheveux. Elle sourit chaleureusement à leur invité qui tapote son dos, juste avant de regarder le contenu des sacs. Son visage s'illumine tandis qu'il sort les plats. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semble des années, Gerald peut allègrement profiter de la voix chaude et mélodieuse de son amie. Elle a une expression de pure joie sur son visage et répond facilement aux taquineries de Luxus, qui s'esclaffe alors plus fort. Et puis son cœur loupe un battement quand, après une blague réussie, la jeune femme pose sa main sur son avant-bras en riant de plus belle.

Le temps passe vite et arrive le moment où Luxus doit s'en aller. Et ça, c'est l'instant qu'il a le plus redouté et il crève d'envie de fuir, parce qu'il refuse de refaire face à des blancs entre eux deux et de ruiner ce bout de soirée magique. Alors il veut parler, sauf qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire quand il croise les prunelles de la jeune femme. Son cerveau s'arrête. Tout s'arrête. Elle a l'air de le remarquer.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai passer à la douche, souffle-t-elle. La journée a été longue et j'en ai bien besoin. »

Gerald hoche lentement la tête ; ça ne le dérange pas de ranger pendant qu'elle se détend sous l'eau. Donc il nettoie tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende l'appeler. Perplexe, il lâche le torchon et s'approche de la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demande-t-il en entrouvrant la porte.

\- Tu peux me passer mon rasoir, s'il te plaît ?

\- Euh- ouais ? Tu l'as mis où ?

\- Sur la commode, dans ma chambre.

\- Je reviens. »

Comme indiqué, il trouve ledit rasoir sagement posé. Il préfère éviter de regarder à quel point sa chambre est rangée, ou même les livres sur sa couverture, encore moins les sous-vêtements, juste à côté. La chaleur l'étouffe quand il quitte cette pièce pour revenir auprès de la jeune femme ; c'est pire qu'un parcours du combattant. L'eau coule toujours aussi abondamment et Gerald discerne facilement sa silhouette. Si c'est une punition divine, il l'accepte à bras ouverts.

« Tiens, dit-il, je l'ai. »

Une flopée de remerciements se fait entendre puis Erza tire le rideau, juste de quoi lui permettre de voir sa tête et le début d'une épaule. Ses cheveux sont plus foncés, plus longs, et les gouttes d'eau qui perlent sur sa peau crémeuse demandent à être embrassées.

La main mouillée se lève et se glisse dans la sienne pour prendre le rasoir. Elle lui sourit et il lui sourit et alors elle se penche un peu plus pour une meilleure prise. Et lui, il aperçoit sa poitrine et le début d'un téton. Le feu lui monte aux joues, lui donnant l'impression d'être un ado n'ayant jamais vu le corps d'une femme. Et la femme concernée n'a l'air d'avoir remarqué son émoi puisqu'elle referme le rideau et se met à fredonner. Erza est toujours en train de se raser quand il s'enferme dans sa chambre avec le cœur battant la chamade.

Tous les souvenirs refoulés de la nuit du nouvel an reviennent l'agiter et le jeune homme sent l'excitation couler en lui.

Son pantalon s'accroche à ses hanches dès l'instant où il défait sa ceinture.

**Février**

Tout s'est arrangé entre eux. Ils se reparlent, rient, regardent des séries et font des commentaires, se gavent de sucrerie quand ils sortent, ils étudient ensemble. Ouais, tout est redevenu comme avant. Pourtant ce matin, Gerald n'est pas d'humeur. Peut-être parce qu'hier soir, en rentrant, il a vu cette paire de chaussures masculine qui n'est certainement pas la sienne. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas vu Erza de la soirée, peut-être même parce qu'à la place de la voir, il l'a entendue. Ou peut-être parce que quand il est sorti de sa chambre, il est tombé sur ce type à moitié nu qui fait des pancakes.

Le petit-déjeuner typique après avoir tiré son coup.

Cependant, Gerald ne dit rien. Le mois de janvier s'est bien terminé, il n'a pas envie de gâcher ce premier jour.

« Oh, salut, sourit l'inconnu en sortant une assiette.

\- Bonjour. »

Le café a déjà été coulé, vu que cet homme essaie sans aucun doute d'impressionner Erza par ses talents culinaire. Bonne chance.

« Désolé pour cette nuit, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Sinon, j'aurai fait en sorte que ce soit silencieux. »

Le sourire en coin qu'arbore cet homme lui donne envie de prendre sa tête et de la plaquer contre les plaques chauffantes. Mais, à la place, Gerald préfère porter à ses lèvres la tasse de café qu'il vient de se servir. Est-ce qu'il est en colère ? Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute. Il le sent, ça lui tord les entrailles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut y faire ? Les règles doivent être suivies, c'est pour son bien, c'est pour arrêter d'être autant amoureux d'Erza. Il le faut, parce qu'il va encore se brûler les ailes sinon.

« Je m'appelle Hibiki, au fait. »

L'étudiant plisse un peu les yeux quand il voit qu'il fait des œufs brouillés avec la mauvaise spatule. Alors après avoir couché avec Erza, il veut maintenant souiller ses affaires ? Génial. Ce mois de février débute vraiment mal.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Gerald se redresse, lui qui s'est penché sur l'îlot central pour observer ce que cet énergumène est en train de faire subir à sa cuisine. Sa colocataire, fraichement sortie de sa chambre, est habillée d'une chemise rose pastel. Chemise qui n'est certainement pas à elle. Elle lui offre un sourire après avoir rapidement embrassé son amant.

De mieux en mieux.

Sentant la colère accéder à un nouveau niveau de son esprit, le jeune homme décide prendre la décision de quitter cette pièce avant de commettre un meurtre. Depuis cet instant, il évite soigneusement les salles communes. Donc, par la même occasion, il ne croise pas Erza ce qui, pour une fois, ne le dérange absolument pas. Il est peut-être masochiste, mais il a des limites. Si c'est pour la voir bécoter un autre homme, autant qu'il se jette directement par la fenêtre.

« Hey, tu veux faire quelque chose ce soir ? »

Il n'a besoin de prendre la peine de regarder à la porte pour deviner qu'elle y est, sans doute appuyée tout contre. Sa voix est teintée d'une légère hésitation. Avec un soupir, Gerald tourne la page de son livre.

« Non merci.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu passes tes journées ici, je ne te vois pratiquement plus. »

Maintenant, son ton est boudeur, limite agacé.

« Certain. »

La rouquine pousse un grognement puis rentre complètement dans sa chambre, avant de monter dans son lit. Surtout, ne pas la regarder, c'est un piège. S'il cède, il est fichu.

« Tu ne te sens pas seul ? »

Après avoir secoué la tête, Gerald se met peu à peu assis en ne lâchant pas des yeux son livre. Un livre qu'elle lui prend soudainement, lui arrachant un gémissement surpris.

« Hé ! J'en ai besoin !

\- Allez, sors avec moi !

\- Non, j'ai un test demain, je dois réviser. »

Il essaie d'être ferme, vraiment. Mais ça ressemble juste à un échec cuisant, parce que maintenant il la regarde. Erza a un visage magnifique, malgré l'expression de déception qui tire ses traits.

« Pourquoi tu restes enfermé dans ta chambre ? »

Parce qu'il ne veut pas repenser à la relation qu'elle entretient avec ce Hibiki. Tiens, d'ailleurs.

« C'est la Saint Valentin, tu n'es pas supposée la passer avec moi. Tu n'as pas de projets ou quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas me raser les jambes. Maintenant habilles-toi ! »

Sa raison est bancale et il lève un sourcil. Quand elle tente de le pousser hors du lit, il lâche un soupir exaspéré. Bon sang, il n'a pas envie d'être un bouche trou !

« Pourquoi ?, insiste-t-il.

\- Je ne voulais pas passer ma soirée avec lui. Je voulais être avec toi. »

Il bat des cils, pas très sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment dit ça ? Non, pire, est-ce qu'elle se rend compte de la portée de ses mots ? Et maintenant, plein de questions se bousculent dans sa tête et lui, il est perdu, parce qu'il a l'impression que les frontières sont de nouveau brouillées. Pourtant il les suit, ces maudites règles !

« J'ai envie d'aller Aux Délices Interdits.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Il va y avoir du monde. Tu peux bien te passer de quelques pâtisseries pour aujourd'hui, non ?

\- Non. »

Oui, c'est vrai, quelle question.

« Très bien, marmonne-t-il comme vaincu, je me prépare. »

Le sourire d'Erza l'illumine et semble repousser en une fraction de seconde tous les nuages gris qui se sont accumulées en lui.

**Mars**

Gerald vérifie encore une fois qu'il n'a rien oublié.

La crème glacée, les cookies, le chocolat, le coulis de fraises que sa mère lui a envoyé, et l'intégralité de sa trilogie préférée, en version longue bien sûr. Le plaid est soigneusement plié, à côté de tous les coussins qu'il a remis correctement. L'eau est chaude pour sa tisane favorite.

Quand elle rentre, ses yeux se fixent instantanément sur le petit cocon qu'il a préparé.

« Qui te l'a dit ?

\- C'est important ?

\- Dis-moi, souffle-t-elle.

\- Tu l'as dit à Mirajane, qui l'a dit à Luxus et Luxus me l'a dit et nous voilà. Je suis désolé pour toi.

\- C'est rien, soupire la rouquine en envoyant balader ses talons.

\- Ça reste une rupture, tu sais.

\- D'une relation qui a à peine duré un mois. »

Elle a facilement perdu six centimètres en retirant ses chaussures. Maintenant ses pieds sont fourrés dans ses chaussons lapins et elle part vers le canapé. Gerald la suit tout en la regardant enfiler le sweatshirt qu'il lui a mis à disposition, pendant qu'il fait taire la voix en train de jubiler à l'intérieur de lui. Ce n'est pas le moment de se comporter comme un connard, elle a rompu merde.

Quand il se met à côté d'elle, Erza vient presque immédiatement se coller contre son flanc. Il ne proteste pas, cette proximité lui ayant trop manqué ces derniers temps. À la place, sa joue s'appuie sur le sommet de sa tête. Une question lui brûle quand même les lèvres.

« Pourquoi vous avez rompu ? »

Bon, dans un sens, ça lui paraît logique. Dès qu'elle avait l'occasion, elle passait le plus gros de son temps avec lui, négligeant presque sa relation avec Hibiki. À croire qu'elle préférait être avec lui.

« Divergences de points de vu, marmonne la rouquine.

\- Pourtant, enfin, vous êtes sur la même longueur d'on-

\- Gerald, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Elle a sa main posée sur son ventre et elle a un peu bougé pour pouvoir le regarder. Et il la regarde aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire d'autre ? Elle est magnifique, même en étant fatiguée, énervée, triste. Donc il ne l'arrête pas, parce qu'il est hypnotisé.

« Merci.

\- Merci pour quoi ?

\- Tout ça. Être là. Tu es toujours là. »

Ses cils sont longs et noirs et elle a une odeur de fleurs aujourd'hui. Ça aussi, ça lui va bien. Et oui, ça lui retourne tout autant l'estomac.

« C'est rien. »

Il sent son pouce faire de petits cercles. Un frisson picote sa peau. Sa bouche est entrouverte, comme une invitation pour l'embrasser. Ses baisers sont lents, langoureux, si bien maîtrisés. Elle sait y faire, elle sait attiser un feu. Mais pourquoi il y repense, bordel ? C'est censé être rangé et oublié dans un coin de sa tête. Il y a goûté, c'est bien, mais ça ne va jamais se reproduire.

« Non, Gerald, ce n'est pas rien. »

Est-ce qu'elle est en train de se pencher vers lui ? Non, pas moyen. Elle sort d'une rupture, elle est vulnérable et triste et elle doit se sentir seule, donc non, elle ne se penche pas vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ses yeux se fixent un bref instant sur la langue qui humidifie les lèvres roses et pulpeuses et brusquement, Gerald se lève du canapé.

Les règles. Juste suivre les règles et ne pas profiter de son état.

« Gerald ?

\- Euh je- je dois y aller, j'ai euh cours et-

\- On est dimanche.

\- J'ai cours demain !, se rattrape-t-il en reculant peu à peu vers sa chambre. Alors- tu et je- je vais réviser. Bon film ! »

Il s'appuie contre sa porte une fois qu'elle est fermée, tout en se traitant de tous les noms possibles. Vraiment, pourquoi est-il autant abruti ? Tout est toujours maladroit. Elle va vraiment finir par croire qu'il a un problème avec elle, même si en soit, ouais, il en a, c'est pas permis d'autant aimer une fille bon sang ! Il faut qu'il fasse profil bas, juste un peu, afin d'éviter des situations comme ça.

L'épisode de la rupture d'Erza étant passé depuis quelques jours et Gerald ayant récupéré le peu de matière grise restant, il a décidé aujourd'hui d'enfin finir Almost Lovers. Le suspens est à son comble, il a toute la journée pour lui et c'est parfait. Du moins, ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

« Aha ! »

Il sursaute et la télécommande lui échappe des mains. Elle s'écrase par terre pendant que son cœur court un marathon et que ses yeux apeurés se sont posés sur la jeune femme, qui s'est cachée derrière l'îlot central.

« Je le savais !

\- Bon sang ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Erza éclate de rire puis enjambe le canapé en gardant un air moqueur. Aussitôt installée, elle pointe un index accusateur vers lui.

« Une invitée, hein. »

Il ravale ses grognements et préfère remplir sa bouche de boules en chocolat. Peut-être qu'avec ça, il pourra étouffer sa honte. Ou s'étouffer tout court, tiens. Mais elle ne le taquine pas autant qu'il le pensait, au contraire, il se retrouve maintenant dans une discussion avec elle sur les couples de cette série. Malgré de nombreux désaccords, ils trouvent un terrain d'entente : Danny et Emma.

« C'est vraiment le couple parfait, soupire Erza en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête.

\- Ouais, ça valait vraiment la peine d'autant attendre, approuve-t-il en s'appuyant contre les coussins.

\- Ça et le fait qu'ils avaient cet espèce de lien qui semblait toujours les réunir. Et maintenant, rien ne peut les séparer. Leur amour est vraiment fort.

\- En même temps, Danny l'aime depuis si longtemps.

\- Elle l'aime aussi, il lui fallait juste du temps pour le réaliser. »

Il fronce un peu les sourcils en jouant avec ses cheveux, sur sa nuque.

« Il l'aime bien plus. Ça se voit ! Il a attendu Emma encore et encore. »

Quand Gerald regarde son amie, il ne s'est pas attendu à voir cet éclat d'avertissement au fond de ses prunelles.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'aime depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aime pas autant.

\- C'est un peu ça, si.

\- Non ! »

Ses joues ont rougi sous l'imminente colère qui va éclater. Il s'apprête à lui dire que ce n'est pas la peine de se mettre dans un tel état mais elle reprend, la voix tremblante.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle n'a pas aimé Danny plus tôt ! Elle avait besoin de temps pour ça, pour elle, pour se trouver. Elle devait faire ses erreurs, ses expériences pour être capable de se lancer dans cette grande relation. Elle savait qu'une fois avec lui, il n'y aurait personne d'autre qui allait compter, elle ne pouvait pas tout gâcher comme ça à cause de sa maladresse ! Alors ça ne veut pas dire que Danny aime plus Emma qu'Emma l'aime ! »

Sur cette dernière phrase, Erza se lève prestement du canapé pour foncer dans sa chambre.

« Er- »

Le claquement de la porte le fait se taire.

Et il se retrouve à nouveau seul sur le canapé, perdu.


	4. PARTIE IV

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**RULES - PARTIE IV**

* * *

**Avril**

Gerald soupire et masse brièvement sa nuque. La lampe de son bureau éclaire les pages remplies de surligneur qu'il doit impérativement apprendre, à moins de vouloir louper avec brio son test de demain. Mais rien que cette pensée le fait grogne ; il ne s'est jamais ramassé lors de ses études, ça ne va pas commencer maintenant. Hors de question.

Il est presque deux heures du matin quand quelqu'un toque presque timidement à sa porte. Intrigué, il relève la tête de ses cours et se lève, gémissant doucement à cause de la raideur de son dos. L'étudiant s'avance donc en s'étirant, bras levés, juste avant d'ouvrir. Comme prévu, Erza se tient devant lui, modestement vêtue. Il remarque rapidement qu'elle porte son maillot du lycée, quand il était dans l'équipe de rugby.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La rouquine ne répond pas tout de suite et le pousse un peu pour entrer dans sa chambre. Gerald ne dit rien, plutôt amusé par son comportement, puis la suit. Elle s'installe dans son lit, juste après avoir tiré sa couette.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Mauvais rêves ?

\- Un truc comme ça, oui. »

Erza observe silencieusement les feuilles qu'elle a bougé quand elle s'est glissée dans son lit, sous sa couverture.

« Je te dérange ? »

Elle a levé les yeux vers lui donc il lui répond en secouant négativement la tête. De toute façon, même s'il était énormément occupé, il aurait dit non. Il trouve toujours du temps pour elle. Et puis, maintenant, il aimerait savoir pourquoi elle ne trouve pas le sommeil.

« Tu es tracassée ?, tente-t-il en rangeant lentement son lit.

\- Je ne sais pas, marmonne la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

\- Est-ce que tu as bientôt fini de réviser ? »

Bien sûr qu'elle est en train de tenter un changement de sujet et, évidemment qu'il fait mine de ne pas le remarquer. Donc Gerald sourit et déclare qu'il a fini, qu'il va aussi se coucher. Il sait qu'elle va partager son lit, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Ça lui rappelle ces moments, enfants. Alors pour lui, oui, c'est totalement innocent comme action. Quand il est enfin sous la couette, à son tour, c'est lorsqu'il a éteint toutes les lumières. Il reste juste celles de l'extérieur, ce qui permet de ne pas être totalement dans le noir. Il s'est mis sur le côté, face à elle qui est dans la même position. Son souffle balaie son visage et se mélange au sien, pendant qu'il profite de la voir d'aussi près.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais reprendre cet appartement, l'année prochaine ? »

Oh, il se mord déjà la langue pour avoir posé cette question. Déjà que ces longs mois ont été une lente torture, Gerald se demande à quel point il est devenu masochiste. Ill n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de Luxus quand il va lui en parler, ni même tous les charmants surnoms dont il va l'affubler. Il se dit déjà qu'il est un abruti. Un vrai abruti. Comme on en fait plus. Mais Erza ne répond pas et il remarque qu'elle est en train de s'endormir. Peut-être que c'est le moment d'avouer qu'elle a raison, par rapport à Danny et Emma. Ranger sa fierté de côté, juste un peu, juste cette fois, parce que ça en vaut la peine.

Pour éviter de rompre trop brutalement le sommeil qui arrive, Gerald se contente de lentement caresser sa pommette pour chasser quelques mèches rouges. Elle gémit faiblement puis se rapproche de lui, comme toujours, ses bras venant l'entourer.

« Hey ? Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Hum… à quel sujet ? »

Sa voix est un peu étouffée contre le tissu de son t-shirt puis il sent son nez contre son cou.

« À propos de Danny et Emma, tu sais, sur l'intensité des sentiments. Tu avais raison. »

Gerald sait parfaitement qu'elle sourit. Elle aime les victoires.

« C'était stupide de ma part de penser ça. »

Il joue à peine avec ses cheveux, perdu dans ses pensées. Bien sûr, il a remarqué sa façon de défendre corps et âme son point de vu, comme si elle devait se justifier par rapport à une relation. Et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que c'est pour eux deux, sauf quand sa petite voix vient écraser cette possibilité parce que c'est impossible, pas vrai ? Pourquoi les choses changeraient-elles maintenant ?

Des doigts serrent peu à peu son haut.

« Je suis désolée, chuchote-t-elle.

\- Désolée ?, s'étonne Gerald. Pourquoi tu es désolée ? Tu n'as rien fait. »

La rouquine bouge légèrement et se réinstalle plus confortablement. Cette fois, le sommeil vient pour lui. Il est assommé par la chaleur de son corps, l'odeur de son gel douche, par elle. Tout son être se détend quand elle est à côté de lui. Sa tête s'enfonce dans l'oreiller. Peu à peu, il se retrouve sur le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au dessus de lui. Même ici, elle prend le contrôle et ça lui arrache le vague fantôme d'un sourire.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir aimé plus tôt. »

Les derniers mots qu'elle lui adresse flattent à peine son oreille et Gerald se demande s'il ne les a tout simplement pas rêvé. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors, comment est-il censé agir ? Il ne se sait pas et ça le tue, alors, comme à son habitude, il se lève et la laisse encore dormir dans son lit. Il se cache derrière sa tasse de café, même lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce. Elle est encore à moitié endormie et ses cheveux sont emmêlés, par sa faute, parce qu'il aime bien trop y glisser ses doigts, les agripper légèrement. Erza n'a pas l'air gênée, ne revient pas non plus sur cette nuit.

Peut-être qu'elle a dit ça en n'étant pas totalement consciente ? Peut-être même qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas.

Gerald soupire, masse un peu sa tempe, se traite encore un peu d'idiot avant de se rappeler qu'il a juste à tenir encore quelques mois, qu'il devait juste suivre cette foutue liste de règles que Luxus a pris le soin d'imprimer. Il l'a soigneusement rangée dans le tiroir de son bureau.

« On part à la fac ensemble ?, propose la rouquine en prenant un cookie de l'assiette. J'ai besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque.

\- Oui, pas de soucis. Hum, je pars dans vingt minutes. Ça ira pour toi ? »

En faisant glisser la tasse qu'il a posé vers elle, Erza en prend une gorgée tout en fermant les yeux pour savourer. Elle lui a déjà avoué qu'elle n'apprend pas à faire un café décent, sachant pertinemment qu'elle tomberait accro. Elle repose le récipient puis le lui redonne, un petit sourire satisfait sur ses magnifiques lèvres.

Quand elle part vers la salle de bain, elle le fait en s'étirant. Son maillot se soulève et, tout ce qu'il peut regarder, ce sont ses fesses. Il maudit son corps pour réagir aussi facilement, son aine semblant se gorger de sang à la vitesse grand V.

Non, il ne peut définitivement pas vivre avec elle l'année prochaine et il est bien content qu'elle se soit à moitié endormie hier soir, évitant d'entendre une réponse positive.

**Mai**

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, rit Luxus. Tu devrais vivre avec elle, espèce de boulet.

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es censé me dire que je suis un abruti ! Pas m'encourager.

\- Hé, je ne suis pas aveugle. Le peu de temps que je passe avec vous, vous vous comportez comme un couple.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, marmonne le garçon en grignotant des chips.

\- Allez mec, tu t'es battu tout ce temps, tu ne vas pas abandonner maintenant, si ?

\- J'en ai marre de me battre.

\- Mais tu étais si heureux de vivre avec elle ! »

Le blond a froncé les sourcils et a sans doute saisi l'écran de son ordinateur quand il s'est penché vers l'objectif.

« T'es en paix depuis que tu vis avec elle, pas une seule fois de l'année tu m'as parlé de tes cauchemars avec ta mère, tu t'en rends compte ? Ne laisse pas passer ça. »

Gerald ébouriffe ses cheveux en grognant. Il déteste cette situation, il déteste ces règles, il déteste être bloqué. Pourquoi il ne peut pas passer à autre chose ? Pourquoi faut-il que tout son univers gravite sans arrêt autour d'elle ?

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas juste redire que c'est une mauvaise idée et que tu es bien content de voir que j'ai pris la sage décision de ne pas vouloir recommencer ?

\- Parce que cette idée est conne. »

En voilà, un super ami, tiens. Il se sent très épaulé, d'un coup.

Il ne quitte pas des yeux son écran quand Erza sort de sa chambre, toujours en fredonnant la musique amplifiée par les basses. Elle s'approche, salut brièvement Luxus, puis lui demande si elle peut lui emprunter des surligneurs.

« Ils sont dans le premier tiroir, indique Gerald.

\- Merci. »

Le baiser pressé brièvement contre sa tempe lui arrache un sourire satisfait tandis qu'il redonne toute son attention au grand blond. Lui, il a un sourcil haussé et les bras croisés maintenant.

« Quoi ?

\- Et après tu me sors que tu ne vois pas en quoi vous vous comportez comme un couple ? Mais quelle blague.

\- Tu veux pas arrêter de- »

C'est le hurlement d'Erza qui coupe sa phrase. Il s'est brusquement redressé, paniqué, parce qu'elle revient dans le salon en tenant un bout de papier usé. Ses joues sont rouges de colère alors qu'il tourne lentement l'ordinateur pour montrer ce qui est en train de se passer à Luxus.

« Oh merde, souffle ce dernier.

_\- Règles de base_ ?, siffle la rouquine en secouant la feuille. C'est quoi cette connerie ?

\- C'est euh- c'est les points que euh Luxus veut aborder pour sa thèse de-

\- Ma thèse sur les relations épanouies, finit-il.

\- Tu ne peux écrire une thèse sur les relations épanouies, tu fais du droit, souffle Gerald.

\- Je fais de mon mieux ! Et puis de toute façon je dois aller en cours, salut ! »

Et ce traitre coupe aussitôt la liaison, le laissant seul devant un écran noir et une Erza furibonde. Il jette l'ordinateur sur le canapé et se lève rapidement, levant les mains comme pour tempérer son amie. Et il ne sait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre.

« Tu m'expliques ?

\- C'est une liste.

\- Je sais que c'est une liste bon sang ! Mais à quoi elle correspond ?

\- Ce sont… ce sont toutes les choses que je ne dois pas te faire ou dire. »

Même avec cette expression de fureur, elle reste magnifique et il la maudit.

« Pourquoi ?

\- C'était pour éviter de rendre les choses plus compliquées, que tu ais une vie facile avec moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois mal à l'aise parce que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Ses yeux se plissent et elle s'approche lentement. Son instinct lui dit de reculer mais il est comme paralysé.

« Si je comprends bien, dit-elle en prenant le temps d'articuler chaque mot, je fais absolument tout pour que tu comprennes que j'ai des sentiments pour toi et, à côté, tu refuses de les voir à cause de cette stupide liste ? Et bordel, comment tu peux interdire des relations sexuelles alors que j'ai envie de toi depuis qu'on est seul dans ce foutu appartement ! »

La bouche de Gerald s'entrouvre.

« Attends, je- tu- quoi ?

\- Bon sang espèce d'idiot ! Je suis sortie avec un autre gars pour te faire réagir, je t'ai poussé vers d'autres filles pour que tu me dises que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, je t'ai même dit que je t'aimais ! Mais à la place de te bouger, tu préfères jouer l'autruche et te cacher derrière ce putain de bout de papier ! »

Son cœur s'accélère mais, cette fois, il se sent piqué et fait un pas en avant.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit clairement, alors !

\- Parce que je pensais être obsolète ! Tu étais derrière moi pendant toutes ces années, je ne pouvais pas juste venir et déclarer d'être avec toi comme une fleur, après tout ce temps ! »

Erza jette la feuille par terre avec une respiration saccadée. Elle est en train de bouillir et lui aussi, parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il a encore perdu une année alors qu'il avait la possibilité de concrétiser tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu.

Elle l'aime et il l'aime et ils se tiennent l'un en face de l'autre.

« Et maintenant ?

\- Emmène-moi dans la chambre. »

Ils auront le temps de régler les derniers détails plus tard, oui. Donc Gerald obéit et la soulève rapidement, fermement, sa bouche contre la sienne. Il sent ses cuisses se serrer contre sa taille pour une meilleure prise, leurs baisers s'axant sur une cadence plus désireuse. Le dos d'Erza se heurte contre le mur quand elle cherche à lui retire prestement son t-shirt. Quand elle l'envoie quelque part dans le salon, il attaque son cou de baisers. Il senti aussitôt ses ongles sur ses épaules, puis le long de son dos. Son corps est doux, ses muscles roulent sous ses gestes, sa bouche le rend fou. La couleur de ses cheveux est renforcée par le noir de ses draps et il aime l'admirer, vêtue ou totalement nue, maintenant. Erza frémit quand il caresse sa poitrine gonflée, gémit lorsque ses dents jouent avec une pointe rose et tendue.

Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir des préliminaires mais il veut lui montrer que ça en vaut la peine. Ses lèvres mémorisent son corps, chaque courbe, glisse sur la ligne de son ventre, jusqu'à finir entre ses cuisses. Le gémissement étouffé qu'elle laisse échapper lui indique qu'il a bien fait, tout comme son corps qui se cambre. Son goût lui fait tourner la tête et Gerald en veut toujours plus ; plus de murmures encourageants, plus de cris, plus d'elle. Sa bouche se referme sur son clitoris qu'il suce doucement, suffisamment pour lui montrer quelques étoiles mais pas assez pour lui donner ce qu'elle désire. Gerald veut la rendre haletante, perdue, envieuse. Il a besoin de le plaisir dure, s'étale.

Sa langue l'explore, ses doigts s'enfoncent et semblent toucher un endroit qu'elle n'a jamais atteint seule ; sa poitrine monte et descend rapidement, ses cuisses tremblent, ses mains cherchent quelque à agripper. Elle gémit haut et fort son prénom, lui arrachant un sourire arrogant. Il ne perd pas une goutte de sa jouissance, non, au contraire. Sa saveur ne quitte pas sa bouche quand il se débarrasse de son boxer. Erza a l'air encore assommée par le plaisir qui inondes ses veines mais reprend vite conscience de la situation quand elle entend l'emballage du préservatif.

Gerald appuie son gland contre son clitoris, le massant distraitement avec avant de le glisser vers son entrée. Et alors il se met à pousser, en la dévorant des yeux ; elle se mord la lèvres, son dos se cambre, ses cuisses s'écartent davantage. Il se régale de cette vision, de cette façon dont sa peau luit. La chaleur est étouffante mais ça ne les arrête pas, non. Pas alors qu'ils brûlent l'un pour l'autre. Le dernier fil de son contrôle est rompu lorsqu'elle ondule son bassin pour provoquer plus de sensations. Alors il la laisse contrôler.

Quand Erza est au dessus de lui, une goutte de sueur brille sur sa tempe. Elle l'embrasse en se penchant, mains contre ses épaules, ongles plantés sur son torse. L'angle change quand il s'harmonise à ses mouvements et un cri de satisfaction lui arrache un grognement guttural en réponse. Le claquement des peaux, les bruits humides de leur ébat, tout le rend plus dingue d'elle.

« _Putain, Gerald_… »

Elle s'est redressée, son corps brille doucement, agréablement, pendant qu'elle glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux écarlates. Il la regarde faire, hypnotisé. Sa main remonte de son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il caresse, masse, pendant qu'il augmente l'intensité de ses coups de reins. Le lit grince et la tête de lit frappe contre le mur dès l'instant où les positions changent. Sa bouche embrasse son dos, laisse des marques, ses hanches se heurtant contre ses fesses fermes et rondes. Il passe un bras sous elle, sa main touche sa poitrine puis atteint sa gorge, sa mâchoire. Erza se redresse, appuyant son dos contre son torse.

Ils ont perdu la notion du temps. Tout semble s'arrêter. Et quand tout explose, ils sont tous les deux à bout de souffle. La rouquine est allongée à plat ventre, haletante, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres qu'il vient embrasser, doucement, en s'allongeant au dessus d'elle.

« Je t'aime. »

**Juin**

« Sûre et certaine, alors ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je change d'avis ?, demande Erza en levant un sourcil.

\- Je te laisse juste une dernière chance de fuir. »

Elle rit doucement et appuie son menton sur son épaule. Ça fait cinq minutes qu'il joue tranquillement avec ses doigts.

« Sûre et certaine, chuchote la rouquine avant d'embrasser sa joue.

\- Tu viens de prendre perpétuité.

\- Du moment que tu restes mon geôlier, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

La porte devant eux s'ouvre et ils se lèvent en même temps, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Madame Scarlett, Monsieur Fernandez. Les papiers sont prêts, ils n'attendent plus que vous. »

Cette fois, Gerald signe sereinement. Il n'est plus tourmenté par des questions stupides et inutiles et n'a jamais été aussi confiant. La main sur son genou est suffisante pour chasser toutes les incertitudes, de toute façon.

« Je suis ravi de voir que vous repartez pour une nouvelle année dans cet appartement. C'est rare, généralement les étudiants changent l'année qui suit. Vous êtes un peu l'exception à la règle. »

Un rire nerveux échappe à Gerald et le sourire d'Erza s'agrandit, juste avant de poser ses yeux sur lui.

« On ne gagne rien en suivant les règles, pas vrai ? »


	5. INFORMATIONS

**INFORMATIONS**

* * *

Surprise, ce n'est pas un chapitre !

Non non non, ce petit bout est là pour vous dire que **l'histoire principale** est finie. Maintenant, on attaque les **bonus**. Comme toujours, si vous avez une question sur l'histoire, une envie particulière pour une scène, je serai ravie de le savoir et de l'écrire.

Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois de suivre cette histoire.

(si vous ne savez pas quoi lire en attendant et que vous ne l'avez pas encore découvert, je vous conseille vivement la fiction **Jeu d'enfant**, de **Alisha Horiraito**.)

Sur ces bonnes paroles...

*disparais dans un nuage de fumée*


	6. BONUS I

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating :** M

* * *

**BONUS I**

* * *

Ça fait trois semaines qu'elle ne l'a pas vu.

Ayant quelques soucis avec son père, Gerald est rentré, la laissant seule dans leur appartement. Et c'est bien la première fois depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, qu'il n'est pas là pour plusieurs jours. La patience n'étant plus son fort, surtout maintenant que tous les malentendus ont été réglés, elle a craqué et a décidé de venir le voir dans sa ville natale. Bien sûr, il n'a pas protesté et est venu la chercher dès son arrivée à l'aéroport, tout sourire.

Malgré son envie d'être très vite entre quatre murs avec lui, Erza a accepté de faire un tour afin de visiter, non sans penser qu'ils auraient très bien pu faire ça après leurs affaires. Elle a donc retenu son excitation grandissante, jusqu'au moment où ils se sont enfin retrouvés dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Les vêtements loin de son corps, Gerald n'a pas perdu de temps pour le mémoriser à nouveau, autant avec sa langue que ses mains habiles. Elle en a même oublié le fâcheux détail qui réside juste devant le lit, sous la forme d'une énorme armoire aux portes miroir. Ce n'est rien. Elle glisse une main tremblante dans ses cheveux hirsutes pour en saisir une poignée avec fermeté. Quelques mèches caressent sa peau nue et elle en frissonne, plus encore quand il continue à semer une ligne de baisers vers le bas de son ventre. Il atteint la ligne de sa hanche qu'il lèche avec application, dégringolant plus bas encore.

Erza sent ses jambes faiblir à mesure des secondes ; si elle tient, c'est uniquement grâce à l'étau des mains puissantes qui s'accrochent à sa taille puis ses fesses, lorsqu'il explore davantage la région entre ses cuisses. Elle mord son poing, durement, manquant de défaillir sous le plaisir venant inonder ses sens.

« Tu ne veux pas me laisser m'asseoir ? » souffle-t-elle en mordant cette fois sa lèvre.

Vu la façon dont il s'est redressé, Gerald a l'air d'accepter sa requête. Elle le remercie d'un baiser, lent et langoureux, tandis qu'il déboutonne sa chemise. Il expire contre son cou, son vêtement décorant désormais le sol. Son torse s'appuie contre sa poitrine et la sensation est divine. Et puis, quand elle rouvre enfin les yeux, la rouquine regarde automatiquement par dessus l'épaule musclée.

Elle retient un son de mécontentement, n'appréciant pas le reflet. Non pas qu'elle n'aime pas voir le dos finement ciselé de son compagnon, mais plutôt que voir la scène est déstabilisant. Erza détourne donc le regard, très rapidement, se concentrant correctement sur la bouche humide qui fait s'enflammer sa peau, ou cette façon dont ses doigts habiles lui montrent des étoiles en plein jour.

Sauf que Gerald a facilement remarqué son malaise, même léger, parce qu'il sourit et suçote le lobe de son oreille de façon taquine.

« Tu n'aimes pas mon armoire, chérie ?

\- Tu sais ce que j'en pense, marmonne-t-elle en l'aidant à se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements, voir mon corps nu ne m'excite pas tellement.

\- Pas pour l'instant. »

Comme si elle ne pèse rien, le jeune homme la soulève et monte sur le lit. Cuisses étroitement serrées autour de ses hanches, elle se retrouve à califourchon su lui, face à face. Il incline la tête et entrouvre les lèvres, les pressant contre les siennes, pendant que la dureté qu'elle sent entre ses cuisses devient de plus en plus ferme.

« Fais-moi confiance, tu vas aimer, murmure-t-il entre deux baisers. Profite des sensations. Tu verras. »

Pour le plus grand plaisir de l'étudiant, Erza cède et accepte. Malgré elle, une part de curiosité réside. Elle se demande ce que qu'il y a de si particulier à ça, mis à part la gêne de voir son reflet dénudé. D'ailleurs, dès que ses yeux se sont posés dessus, elle a immédiatement détourné le regard de son visage pour se concentrer sur celui de Gerald. Le dos contre ses pectoraux raffermis, enlacée par ses bras aux veines saillantes, emprisonnée entre ses jambes aux cuisses galbées, elle se dit que ce n'est peut-être pas si horrible que ça. Il est beau et subjuguant et elle peut passer des heures à observer cet homme.

Mais, à priori, ce n'est pas ses projets, loin de là.

Gerald glisse ses cheveux sur l'épaule opposée, de façon à pouvoir embrasser et titiller sa peau sensible. Elle se tortille, haletante, désireuse de sentir le sexe appuyé contre ses reins ailleurs. Il est sans doute conscient de son impatience, vu ce sourire narquois.

« Tu es magnifique, chuchote-t-il contre son oreille, tellement magnifique… »

Le rouge lui monte à nouveau aux joues et ses mots, baignés de sincérité, lui font jeter une œillade aux miroirs.

Aussitôt, les paumes rugueuses de son amant viennent caresser sa poitrine, lui arrachant un soupir de bien-être. Ses pouces jouent avec les pointes roses et fièrement dressées, lentement, puis ses mains descendent sur ses hanches. Elle s'appuie un peu plus contre lui pour s'installer confortablement Comme hypnotisée, elle suit le parcours de ses caresses, bercée par les mots qu'il susurre. Sa voix est rauque, chaude, et son odeur l'emporte un peu plus loin encore. Sa peau paraît si blanche à côté de la sienne et ce contraste la fait frémir. Ses touches, devenant parfois des effleurements, s'évadent sur ses cuisses, lui intimant de les écarter doucement, tranquillement.

Les yeux verts brillent de faim et d'excitation mais, contrairement à lui, la vue de son intimité exposée la fait subitement se tendre.

« Détends-toi, chuchote Gerald en laissant une main près de son sexe, je veux que tu vois à quel point tu es superbe lorsque tu jouis.

\- Je… ne pense pas que je peux-

\- Tu peux. Tu as juste… »

Son index glisse entre ses plis, suivi par un deuxième doigt. Elle retient un gémissement et ses paupières se ferment un peu sous la sensation. Son esprit essaie encore de la raisonner mais son corps a déjà pris la décision ; ses hanches ondulent, à la recherche de caresses plus appuyées, plus fermes, celles qu'il sait si bien lui prodiguer.

« … à te laisser aller. »

Noyée sous le plaisir, ses yeux se ferment et l'arrière de sa tête s'appuie contre son épaule. Elle agrippe son avant-bras d'une main et sa cuisse de l'autre.

« Garde-les ouverts, chérie. »

À contrecoeur, elle lutte contre ses paupières. Pendant un instant Erza se contente de regarder son compagnon puis, peu à peu, cette façon dont la main entre ses cuisses est en train de bouger. Les doigts longs, habiles, qui jouent entre les plis gonflés et humides de son sexe, venant chercher et provoquer cette excitation inattendue, lui arrachent un gémissement de contentement. Gerald se mord la lèvre, accentuant la pression, massant son clitoris dans un rythme tortueux.

Voir ce reflet lui donne une impression d'irréalité, malgré qu'elle soit très consciente de la situation. Ses cuisses tremblent et la respiration hachée du garçon flatte son oreille. Il la dévore du regard, sans aucun doute autant excité qu'elle.

Les cercles tantôt étroits, tantôt larges, tout autour de son clitoris, la rendent folle, bien plus en observant son index parcourir sa féminité.

« Je veux jouir, gémit-elle quand il enfonce soudainement un doigt de son autre main en elle, s'il te plaît… »

Gerald plonge un autre doigt en elle, rapidement, les faisant aller et venir tout en s'occupant de ce bout de chair saillant qui lui arrache de sons de plus en plus forts. Ses ongles se plantent dans les muscles fermes et elle se cambre, lève les hanches, ouvre la bouche. Elle se noie dans le plaisir pendant que ses mains la font peu à peu aller vers l'orgasme.

« Jouis pour moi, Erza… »

Son esprit est embrumé, perdu, jusqu'à sentir une puissante vague la secouer toute entière. Elle crie sa jouissance, sans retenue, toute appuyée contre lui et son érection prête à lui donner un nouveau plaisir.

D'une prise ferme mais douce, Gerald lui intime de se mettre à quatre pattes. Elle halète, toujours submergée par son orgasme, appuyant sa joue contre le drap froissé. Elle lève les yeux, l'observant, regardant cette façon d'embrasser son dos, ses reins, ses fesses qu'il saisit rudement. Sa langue goûte son excitation et un faible gémissement lui échappe.

« Cambre-toi, bébé. » demande-t-il en glissant sa paume sur son corps.

Erza obéit et il écarte lentement ses genoux pour placer ses hanches au niveau de son bassin. Et puis, d'une poussée, il s'enfonce. Le bruit de son râle tord son ventre et l'excitation revient la dévorer instantanément. Arquant un peu plus son dos, elle serre les draps en gémissant de plaisir, sentant son sexe s'enfoncer davantage en elle.

Ses doigts serrés autour du tissu, elle retourne à la contemplation de ce reflet hypnotisant. La jeune femme admire les muscles bandés de ses bras, ses veines saillantes sous sa peau hâlée, ses pectoraux sous tension, ce sourire de mauvais garçon quand il croise son regard.

Quand il se penche, subitement, elle doit fermer les yeux sous le plaisir qui revient en vitesse, dès qu'il a glissé sa main entre ses cuisses.

« Gerald… oui… »

À chaque poussée, elle peut entendre le souffle de Gerald se transformer en râles courts, erratiques. Sa propre respiration est devenue incontrôlable tandis qu'elle se cramponne davantage au drap. Avec un dernier effort, elle rouvrit les yeux afin de le voir s'immobiliser, les muscles raides, tendus à l'extrême, tandis que l'explosion de leur désir les terrasse soudainement.

Haletante, elle soupire de contentement en sentant ses lèvres embrasser la ligne de son dos paresseusement. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi baigne la pièce, faisant briller la fine pellicule de sueur sur leur peau. Et puis, Gerald se laisse tomber à côté d'elle, l'attirant aussitôt entre ses bras.

« As-tu toujours un problème avec les miroirs ? »

Un rire lui échappe et Erza se redresse un peu, pour le regarder. Son cœur loupe quelques battements sous les yeux brillants d'amour du jeune homme, qui sourit tendrement.

« Non. Plus maintenant. »

Et elle l'embrasse, doucement, une main sur sa mâchoire.


	7. BONUS II

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **M

* * *

**BONUS II**

* * *

Gerald soupire et entre dans le bus, les muscles encore brûlants de sa séance de sport ; pas le temps de prendre une douche, même rapide, à la salle puisqu'il a reçu un tas de messages de la part de sa petite-amie. Bien évidemment, il n'a pas réfléchi plus que ça, de peur que quelque chose d'horrible se soit produit durant le cours de danse d'Erza. Oui, après plusieurs domaines, elle s'est maintenant lancée dans une toute nouvelle discipline, bien qu'elle ne lui ait donné que très peu de détails là-dessus.

Ses yeux se perdent à nouveau sur le fil de discussion, cherchant désespérément un indice pour calmer son inquiétude mais, rien à faire. Ses messages lui disent de venir le plus vite possible à cette adresse, qu'il sait justement être l'endroit où elle pratique. Il pince les lèvres, relevant le menton, une ficelle de son sweat-shirt à capuche dans la bouche.

Afin de calmer son angoisse, le jeune homme sort de ses poches des écouteurs ; il sélectionne la première playlist qui apparait dans sa bibliothèque avant d'être bercé par la douce mélodie des violons. Sa tempe s'appuie contre la vitre du bus durant le trajet qui lui parait malgré tout très long. Peut-être qu'il est bien trop protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle mais, pour être franc, ça lui est bien égal. Après tout, il a attendu si longtemps pour être à ses côtés, il n'a pas envie que quoique ce soit puisse tout ruiner. Hors de question.

À peine a-t-il les pieds sur le goudron qu'il se précipite vers sa destination. Gerald s'excuse rapidement quand il bouscule par inadvertance des passants et reprend tout aussi prestement sa route. Il tourne dans une allée, s'engouffre dans une autre, puis ça y est, il est devant le studio. Il a le souffle court tandis qu'il pousse la porte ; personne à l'accueil, ce qui est étonnant, mais il n'y prête pas plus d'attention, checkant à nouveau son téléphone pour se rappeler de la salle.

Ses chaussures crissent sur le plancher lorsqu'il se stoppe brusquement. Sa paume s'abat et il pénètre dans la pièce, moins essoufflé qu'au début. La surprise coule lentement dans ses veines ; cet endroit est complètement plongé dans une éclairage tamisé, à part la petite portion où une barre descendant du plafond pour rejoindre le sol, là où un fauteuil est installé. Erza est d'ailleurs dessus, fredonnant des notes de musique.

« Bébé ? »

Sa voix est rauque, à cause de la sécheresse de sa gorge ; sa petite course n'a pas aidé.

La concernée se redresse soudainement, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle vient glisser ses bras autour de sa taille quand il s'est suffisamment approché et l'incompréhension le submerge totalement ; il ne sait pas s'il doit être en colère, rire, ou lui exposer ses plus profondes interrogations. D'ailleurs, la seule qui franchit ses lèvres n'est pas là pour éclaircir le mystère de ses messages, mais juste pour être sûr de ce qu'il voit. Parce que, sérieusement, il n'est pas en train de rêver, si ?

« C'est… une barre de pole dance ? »

La rouquine tourne la tête pour observer ce qu'il est incapable de lâcher les yeux.

« Moui, approuve-t-elle en étudiant à nouveau son visage. Je t'ai dit que je prenais des cours de danses, non ?

\- Et bien… oui, mais… mais je ne pensais pas que c'était. _Ça_.

\- J'espère que cette surprise te plaît. J'ai travaillé plutôt dur ces derniers mois mais ça en valait la peine. Tu veux voir ?

\- Attends, tous tes messages, c'était pour-

\- Roh, juste, assis-toi là, soupire-t-elle en le poussant sur le fauteuil. J'ai eu du mal à avoir la salle pour moi, ne ruine pas ça avec toutes tes questions. »

Son coeur bat furieusement dans sa poitrine parce qu'il n'est pas très sûr de ce qui va se passer, là, tout de suite. Il entend faiblement une musique, incapable d'y prêter la moindre attention vu que la rouquine a laissé glisser de ses épaules le peignoir qu'elle portait, juste avant, lui dévoilant son corps modestement vêtu ; la dentelle noire est un frappant contraste avec sa peau blanche, étirée sous les muscles fermes de ses cuisses, ses fesses, son ventre, ses bras. Tout d'elle. Sa crinière de feu suit ses mouvements pendant qu'elle tourne tranquillement autour de la barre, ses doigts faiblement enroulés sur le métal.

À part s'enfoncer davantage dans le fauteuil et la regarder avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte, Gerald ne sait pas trop quoi faire d'autre. La pièce a l'air de baigner dans une étouffante chaleur alors qu'elle descend lentement de la barre, penchée en arrière, se tenant grâce à ses cuisses. Le moindre de ses gestes est rempli d'une grâce sans pareille et il se perd dans cette vision enchanteresse ; cette barre doit être l'invention du diable, vu la façon dont le corps de sa petite-amie l'épouse avec une facilité déconcertante.

Elle tourne, écarte les jambes, se déhanche, rejette les longues mèches flamboyantes en arrière, une moue séduisante aux lèvres. La ligne de son dos s'appuie contre le bar et elle descend, se mettant accroupie, remonte, tournoie encore et encore. Chaque mouvement le fascine et il ne peut que l'admirer, la dévorer des yeux à mesure que les secondes passent parce qu'il sent, oui, il sent cette horrible pression monter peu à peu.

Son ventre est tordu, son pantalon serré, ses doigts agrippent fermement les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Erza remue d'une manière incroyablement sensuelle ses hanches, lui fait face, se laisse tomber sur le sol ; son dos se cambre, elle se relève, secoue sa longue chevelure, puis approche à quatre pattes. Son pouls s'emballe, lui intimant de se redresser. Gerald apprécie ses mains caressant son torse à mesure qu'elle remonte, entre ses cuisses, jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres de sa bouche pulpeuse. Le besoin de l'embrasser s'immisce dans son esprit déjà brouillé.

Le garçon est attaqué par l'odeur enivrante qui se dégage d'elle et, par instinct, il se rapproche pour appuyer son nez contre son cou ; la rouquine est cependant plus rapide, s'éloignant et posant vivement son pied sur le fauteuil, tout près de la bosse de son pantalon. Son bassin ondule d'une façon subjuguante tandis qu'elle dessine centimètre par centimètre son corps, juste sous ses yeux avides. Il mord sa lèvre, tendu, des idées plein la tête mais incapable de bouger, cloué sur place par cette aura confiante qui se dégage d'elle.

Brusquement, la demoiselle se retourne, se laissant choir entre ses bras. Elle glisse une main derrière, saisissant durement une poignée de cheveux bleus ; une frisson remonte le long de son échine quand elle rejette la tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge, ses doigts plus petits se refermant sur les siens alors que son déhanché lui arrache un long grognement guttural.

Son corps ondule au dessus du sien, un corps qu'elle lui fait caresser sur le rythme qu'elle désire ; Gerald s'y plie, son souffle brûlant s'écrasant sur le cou exposé. Il est en train de se consumer au rythme de la musique et elle mène littéralement la danse. C'est sans un mot qu'il la suit, appréciant les muscles travaillant sous sa peau à mesure de ses mouvements parfaitement calculés.

« Tu me rends folle, murmure-t-elle en se retournant subitement, bien trop folle. »

Le fauteuil n'est peut-être pas l'idéal mais il s'en fiche éperdument. Sa bouche dévore celle de la danseuse et sa langue cajole sa jumelle. C'est entre deux baisers qu'Erza lui retire aussi vite qu'elle le peut son sweat-shirt, le lançant brutalement par terre ; ses doigts retournent aussitôt dans ses mèches qu'elle tire, autant bouffée que lui par la luxure. La seule musique flattant ses oreilles est la plus satisfaisante et excitante. Les gémissements de la rouquine n'ont jamais été discrets, bien au contraire.

Elle fait sauter le bouton de son pantalon pendant que son index se perd dans la chaleur de son intimité. Ses jurons de plaisir lui tire un rictus arrogant. Gerald n'a pas besoin d'être stimulé et elle l'a très vite remarqué. Maintenant, son sourire est un écho au sien et Erza l'enfonce en elle. Ses ongles se plantent dans ses épaules, leurs baisers dévorés par la passion cachant à peine les bruits humides de leurs ébats.

Sa tête est définitivement vidée mais c'est le dernier de ses soucis.

Les questions attendront ; pour l'instant, il veut utiliser cette barre pour autre chose que de la danse.


End file.
